<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Di que no te irás by lockedin221B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879894">Di que no te irás</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B'>lockedin221B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, Drunk John Watson, Drunk Sherlock Holmes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Spanish Translation, The Stag Night Fix-It (Sherlock: The Sign of Three)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Permanecemos ahí tanto tiempo que siento como empiezo a dormirme. El agradable aturdimiento empieza a reclamarme y se está haciendo más y más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos. Me despierto solo por el sonido de su voz llenando el silencio.</p>
<p>-No te cases.</p>
<p>La frase es tan suave que casi no lo oigo. Miro hacia él, inseguro sobre qué decir después. Él mantiene sus ojos fijos en el techo, evitando encontrarse con mi mirada.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? -, digo porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¿Cómo contestas a este tipo de declaración?</p>
<p>—Breve ficlet sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubieran tenido un caso en la despedida de soltero. —</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Di que no te irás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/gifts">WritingOutLoud</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992878">Say you won't let go</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud">WritingOutLoud</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Soy el actual rey de Inglaterra?</p>
<p>No puedo evitar romper a reír. Por supuesto que esa sería el tipo de cosa que Sherlock borraría. La maldita monarquía.</p>
<p>-Sabes que no tenemos rey ¿verdad? -, digo todavía riéndome. Sherlock ni siquiera pestañea.</p>
<p>- ¿No?</p>
<p>-No-. No puedo dejar de reír. Visitamos el maldito palacio de Buckingham y todavía no sabe quién es la reina. Dios, me pregunto que pasa por su cerebro a veces.</p>
<p>-Tu turno.</p>
<p>Estira sus piernas de modo que están abiertas frente a mí. Ahogo un gemido (estoy haciéndome muy bueno en eso) pero me deslizo del asiento antes de poder frenarme. Mierda, Watson. Contrólate. Me apoyo sobre la rodilla de Sherlock y vuelvo a mi asiento. Parte de mí (la parte impulsada por el alcohol) está tentada con dejarse llevar y ver qué pasa.</p>
<p>-No me importa-, digo antes de que pueda pararme. Maldita sea John ¿podrías sonar más desesperado? Él no quiere esto, sabes que no. Así que para. Protégete antes de que salgas herido.</p>
<p>Voy a moverme de nuevo hacia mi sillón, pero fallo cayendo de lado hacia el suelo. No puedo evitar empezar a reírme otra vez, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por volver a mi asiento. El suelo realmente es bastante cómodo. Sherlock coloca su vaso junto a su sillón y se desliza hacia abajo para unirse a mí, riéndose todo el rato. He echado de menos esto. La facilidad de ello. Se siente más como éramos antes de que él—bueno de que él se fuera.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás bien ahí abajo? -, pregunta tumbándose de todas formas.</p>
<p>-Absolutamente estupendo.</p>
<p>Nuestra risa desaparece eventualmente y permanecemos ahí juntos en cómodo silencio. Está tan cerca que podría estirarme y besarle si quisiera. Quiero. Quiero hacerlo. Pero no lo hare porque el rechazo dolería demasiado. Y está el hecho de que me voy a casar en unas semanas. Eso debería ser más disuasorio de lo que es.</p>
<p>Permanecemos ahí tanto tiempo que siento como empiezo a dormirme. El agradable aturdimiento empieza a reclamarme y se está haciendo más y más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos. Me despierto solo por el sonido de su voz llenando el silencio.</p>
<p>-No te cases.</p>
<p>La frase es tan suave que casi no lo oigo. Miro hacia él, inseguro sobre qué decir después. Él mantiene sus ojos fijos en el techo, evitando encontrarse con mi mirada.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? -, digo porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¿Cómo contestas a este tipo de declaración?</p>
<p>-Me has oído-. Sigue mirando al techo, pero sus dedos se mueven sobre la alfombra junto a mí. Está nervioso.</p>
<p>-Sherlock-, empiezo moviéndome para incorporarme para poder mirarle apropiadamente. No entiendo. Necesito saber qué está dando vueltas en ese divertido cerebro suyo.</p>
<p>Su mano vuela y me coge la muñeca.</p>
<p>-No-, dice, su voz ahogándose en la última letra. La luz del fuego parpadea por su cara y noto (no por primera vez) lo hermoso que es. La piel de Sherlock parece casi brillar en la tenue luz del fuego y sus ojos finalmente se mueven para encontrarse con los míos. Casi puedo ver la velocidad de sus pensamientos girando detrás de ellos, pánico y desesperación encabezando la persecución.</p>
<p>-Olvida lo que dije. ¿Podemos—quedarnos así durante un rato? -. Casi suplica, soltando mi muñeca y dejando que su mano vuelva a caer sobre su pecho. Asiento en silencio y me vuelvo a tumbar junto a él, la calidez del fuego expandiéndose por mi cara.</p>
<p>Mi cabeza se siente llena y pesada del alcohol. Se ha pasado un poco pero todavía lo puedo sentir corriendo por mis venas. Lleno de coraje líquido me estiro y cojo su mano en la mía. Siento sus ojos pasar por mi cara brevemente, antes de volver hacia el techo. Lentamente sus dedos se cierran alrededor de mi mano y le dan un suave apretón. La confirmación silenciosa de que esto está bien.</p>
<p>Nos quedamos juntos en silencio, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Mi mente todavía está acelerada por la suave petición que Sherlock hizo antes, intentando meterse dentro de su cerebro y descubrir lo que quiso decir. Lo que está pensando. Porque la verdad es que lo haría si me lo pidiera. Está mal, lo sé—pero lo haría. Si Sherlock me pidiera que no me casara, por la razón que fuera no lo haría. Solo por mantener esto. Por mantenernos a nosotros.</p>
<p>Es un hecho sabido que ninguna de mis relaciones dura por él. Haría cualquier cosa por él, cuando la pidiera, lo que no se lleva bien con una relación a largo plazo. Y la verdad es que no me importa. No me importa que ninguna de ellas durara. Todo lo que importa es él. Siempre.</p>
<p>Mary ha sido la única quien en realidad parece que nos entiende. Sabe que él va primero, siempre lo hará, y la amo por eso. Pero ella no es él. Lo amo más que a nadie que pueda amar. Lo he sabido durante un largo tiempo pero no diré nada porque lo conozco. No quiere esto.</p>
<p>Aun así las tres palabras de antes danzan alrededor de mi cabeza y no puedo simplemente quedarme ahí, su mano en la mía, y no saber. Estoy esperando por algo que no puede ser cierto, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Dolerá luego pero por ahora, solo necesito saber. Entender.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no debería casarme? -. Mi voz resuena en el silencio, rompiendo el delgado velo de tensión que no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Suspira y aparta su mano de la mía, una señal de que no quiere hablar de ello. No debería preguntar. Pregunto de todas formas.</p>
<p>-Por favor-, suplico. -Necesito saberlo-. Hay unos segundos más de silencio y durante un momento pienso que simplemente me va a ignorar. A fingir que nunca habló. Mi corazón late frenéticamente en mi pecho, tan fuerte que estoy preocupado porque pueda oírlo.</p>
<p>Después de lo que solo pueden ser segundos pero que parecen minutos, se sienta y apoya la barbilla en sus rodillas. Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para notar que está pensando, intentando averiguar qué decirme. Sus brazos abrazan sus rodillas y casi parece frágil. Hay una expresión de dolor en su cara que no puedo entender del todo y sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro. Me siento detrás de él, moviéndome para que no estemos uno al lado del otro. Le observo pensar y espero a que hable.</p>
<p>- ¿La verdad? -, pregunta mirando hacia mí y sosteniéndome la mirada. -No te gustará-. Sus hombros se hunden y la vulnerabilidad está pintada sobre toda su cara.</p>
<p>-Siempre.</p>
<p>Suspira otra vez y se da la vuelta.</p>
<p>-Porque estoy siendo egoísta-. Subo mis cejas. Eso no es nada nuevo. No digo nada y pasa su mano por los rizos, casi pareciendo aunar el coraje para decir algo. Raramente le veo así, realmente no estoy seguro de qué hacer. Normalmente es muy atrevido, está muy seguro de sí mismo. Ahora mismo parece como si lo estuvieran deshaciendo pieza por pieza.</p>
<p>-John, sé que no sientes lo mismo y que nunca lo harás, pero verte casarte con otra persona—no estoy seguro de que pudiera superarlo-. Finalmente vuelve a mirar hacia mí y me congelo. Otra persona. Oh. <strong>Oh</strong>.</p>
<p>John Watson, eres un idiota colosal. Quiere esto. Me quiere a mi—he estado demasiado envuelto en mis propios sentimientos para notarlo. Intentando convencerme de que el gran Sherlock Holmes nunca querría a alguien como yo. Pero por supuesto que lo quiere, me eligió. Siempre me elige a mí.</p>
<p>A mi pesar empiezo a reírme. Realmente no es apropiado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta situación es tan absurda: ambos danzando el uno alrededor del otro, convenciéndonos de que todo estaba en nuestras cabezas. De que éramos el único que se sentía de esta manera. “<em>No te gustará</em>”. Me está diciendo esto a pesar de creer que no estoy interesado. De que soy feliz con ella. Oh, lo equivocados que ambos hemos estado.</p>
<p>La cara de Sherlock se derrumba, dolor y vergüenza iluminando su rostro con cada segundo que pasa. Realmente no debería estar riéndome.</p>
<p>-Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que era tan <strong>gracioso</strong>-. Escupe la última palabra e intenta irse rápidamente, pero le cojo el brazo antes de que tenga oportunidad.</p>
<p>-Sherlock. No. No es gracioso, es solo—-. Me aclaro la garganta y consigo controlar mi risa, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer acerca de la sonrisa en mi cara. Tiro de Sherlock de nuevo hacia mí y antes de que pueda dudar de mí mismo, le beso.</p>
<p>Su boca es cálida y suave, encajando perfectamente contra la mía. Se tensa durante un segundo, claramente sorprendido por el repentino giro en los acontecimientos. Lentamente se relaja, devolviéndome el beso con necesidad y deseo. Siento como si un peso enorme hubiera desaparecido de mis hombros, como si nuestras vidas enteras hubieran conducido hasta este momento.</p>
<p>Cuando nos separamos apoyo mi frente contra la suya, mi mano sujetando su nuca. Su respiración cosquillea mis mejillas, fría contra la calidez de su piel.</p>
<p>-Vale-. Es todo lo que digo. Esperando que lo entienda. Lo hace. Por supuesto que lo hace.</p>
<p>Su sonrisa es contagiosa y en poco momento ambos nos estamos riendo como idiotas. Acabamos tumbados en el suelo otra vez, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus dedos curvados entre mi pelo.</p>
<p>-Gracias-, susurro.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué? -. Su voz vibra a través de su pecho cuando habla, enviando un escalofrío por mi cuerpo.</p>
<p>-Pedirlo.</p>
<p>Me giro y me estiro hacia él, la boca buscando la suya en la semi oscuridad. Se inclina hacia delante para encontrarse conmigo, la mano deslizándose hacia abajo para sujetarme la mejilla. Envuelvo mi propia mano alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más. He imaginado este momento miles de veces, de infinitas maneras, pero nada podría haberme preparado para cómo de perfecto es. Lo bien que encajamos juntos, como piezas de puzle con formas extrañas. Realmente no debería de sorprenderme. Siempre hemos sido la pieza que le faltaba al otro.</p>
<p>Me sobresalto cuando de repente se congela y se aparta de mí, huyendo de la habitación.</p>
<p>- ¿Sherlock? -, llamo tras él, poniéndome de pie y siguiéndole. Después de todo es lo que siempre hago.</p>
<p>La respuesta me llega con el ruido de vómito. Ah. No está bien.</p>
<p>Sherlock está curvado sobre la taza del váter, limpiándose la boca manchada de bilis con una toalla y pareciendo sentir bastante lástima de sí mismo. Realmente es un flojo.</p>
<p>-No me había dado cuenta de soy tan malo.</p>
<p>-Oh, cállate-, contesta, pero sus carcajadas retumban en el retrete de todas maneras. Me acerco y me hundo en el suelo junto a él, apoyándome contra el lavabo. Está frío en mi espalda, calmándome la piel.</p>
<p>Sherlock vomita otra vez y yo hago una mueca con el ruido. Dolerá por la mañana. Tira de la cadena y se apoya sobre sus pies, sus ojos moviéndose por mi cara.</p>
<p>-No creas que te voy a besar ahora-, bromeo haciéndole sonreír. Me mira con tanta suavidad, con tal expresión de anhelo y amor que solo quiero memorizarlo y guardarlo para siempre.</p>
<p>-Quédate.</p>
<p>-Bueno, no estaba planeando dejarte de esta manera.</p>
<p>-No, quiero decir—quédate-. No tiene que explicármelo para que lo entienda. Quedarme. Aquí. Llamar otra a vez a la calle Baker casa. No necesita pedírmelo dos veces.</p>
<p>-No soñaría con estar en ningún otro sitio-. Sonrío. Él cierra el espacio entre nosotros y va a besarme otra vez, pero coloco un dedo contra sus labios antes de que me alcance. La confusión resplandece en sus ojos hasta que le doy su cepillo de dientes. La risa grave de Sherlock inunda la habitación mientras cede, mirándome cada pocos segundos como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer.</p>
<p>No necesita preocuparse. No me iré a ningún sitio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>